Through the Darkness
by Stray the Metallic Imp
Summary: Another Fifth Marauder story. He's the Fifth Marauder who disappeared years ago. But, why is he still a kid? Where was he? And how does he know about Harry?Rating may change,first HP fic, and please review!
1. Default Chapter

Through the Darkness

Disclaimer: I only own Shinobe Shaw. Nobody else from Harry Potter. Yet.

Notes: Hey, First Harry Potter fic. Please review and tell me what you think!

Chapter 1

Pain.

That's what this feeling is. So much pain. But I've got to keep going. If I don't they will catch me for sure!

I broke into this house at least half an hour ago. There must be some floo powder around here somewhere. I look in cupboards, jars, and drawers; there must be some here! I look on the fireplace mantel.

Ah-ha.

I grab the little pouch that holds my hope and take a pinch of the powder. I've got to hurry. I throw the powder into the fire and call out…

"The Leaky Cauldron!"

I close my eyes for the quick trip. I always hated the floo network. I suddenly feel the familiar feeling of ground beneath my feet as I stumble out of the fireplace. I look around and take notice that not much has changed.

I walk up to the counter and the bartender looks up and smiles a toothless smile.

"Can I help you with something sonny?"

"I need to rent a room."

My voice came out slightly more pained than I would have liked. Oh, well.

He takes a pad of paper out from under the counter along with a small brass key.

"All right," He says, "What's your name?"

That's a good question. If he recognizes my real name, he might contact the Ministry or worse, the newspapers. That wouldn't be good at all. But going under a fake name would be safer, yet against the law. It's been years since people have heard of me. So, I'll take a chance and use my real name.

"Shinobe Shaw." I say.

He pauses for a moment, but he just shrugged off whatever he had been thinking. Thank Merlin.

While scribbling down my name he hands me the key to room four.

I drag myself up the stairs and let myself into my room. Looking around I see a desk up against the back left wall. A bed in the right, and a dresser with a large mirror on it.

I make my way over to the mirror and sit down in front of it. I look at the boy who looked back from the mirrors shiny glass.

"My word hun, you don't look so good. Are you alright?"

I look up at the mirror and give it a small sad smile. "I think I will be alright after a good nights rest, and a small trip to the doctor."

"Why do you need a doctor hun?"

Must have been awhile since this mirror had a good conversation. It won't shut-up.

But I just sigh and slowly stand up. Slowly and carefully I remove my coat, and then my shirt.

I bloody swear I could feel the mirror flinch.

But, I guess who wouldn't find themselves flinching, when a 16 year old boy takes off his shirt to reveal a smoky black torso and a swollen purple and slightly dislocated shoulder.

"Oh, you poor thing." The mirror whispered.

I gave it a rather forced sad smile and made my way over to the bed. I slowly ease myself down onto it.

I laid there for a while thinking about the disaster I was in and finally let myself fall into merciful darkness.

End of Chapter

Hey do you like it? I'll update when I can, which I hope is soon!

Please review!!!

Stray-


	2. Interrogation

Through the Darkness

Disclaimer: I only own Shinobe Shaw, not the cast of HP.

Notes: I hope you like the story and please review!

Chapter 2

The next morning was not the most perkiest of all mornings.

The sky was a dull gray and there was slight drizzle of rain.

I made my way down the stairs at a slow careful pace getting a few curious glances on my way down. I ignored them, and focused on the prospect of breakfast and the small hospital near the end of Diagon Alley.

I sat in a small quiet corner of the dining area of the pub, and waited a moment before I ordered my meal. As I waited, I watched as the different Witches, Wizards, Warlocks, and other folk came and went. Later, one group in particular caught my eye.

Never had I seen so many redheads in one place!

I also saw a bushy-brown haired girl, and a raven-haired boy standing amongst the group. Obviously friends along for the ride.

There was something about the raven-haired boy that was oddly familiar. Messy black hair that stuck out in every direction, round in front of extraordinarily bright green eyes, and… a thin lightning shaped scar.

Harry Potter.

I couldn't believe it.

He is the spitting image of his father.

I absolutely **_have_** to talk to him.

Suddenly realizing that he and the bushy-haired girl, and the youngest redhead boy were headed for the entrance to Diagon Alley, I get up, wincing, and hurry after them. Highly unaware that the redhead adults had seen me hurry to follow their young charges.

I continue to follow them through the winding crowds only to lose them in a particularly large one.

Suddenly I feel a tap on my good shoulder, and turn to find myself face to face with the redhead man, with the redhead woman (his wife most likely) to the side of him.

Both adults had their wands drawn and worried yet angry looks painted on their faces.

Uh-oh.

"Why have you been following Harry, Ron, and Hermione?"

The man said sternly and angrily.

Hmm, I wonder if he realizes he just told a total stranger all of the kid's names?

I open my mouth to make a reply, but can't think of what I should tell him. Thinking about it, I realize that I must seem like a pretty suspicious character. Deciding that I should say something instead of standing there gaping like a fish, I say…

"I wanted to talk to Harry."

Great Shinobe, _real_ original. That's not suspicious at all.

He didn't look even slightly convinced.

I looked over at the woman and send her a pleading look, hoping that she is as motherly as she looks.

"Look at me young man."

The man said as if I had crossed a major line.

I looked at him to find his wand pointed directly in between my eyes.

I feel my eyes widen and my pulse picks up in a sudden panic. My thoughts became swirled as my mind began to race.

"Arthur!"

I lightly jumped in surprise and turn to look at the woman in silent surprise. This 'Arthur' guy did the same.

"Molly! He's obviously up to something!"

He hissed at her looking in my direction.

"Arthur, don't be so quick to judge."

Molly looked me in the eyes for a few moments and then turned back to Arthur.

"Arthur," she said evenly,"he's not up to something. He's just a boy."

Arthur looked from Molly to me, and slowly lowered his wand watching me carefully.

I sighed in relief.

Molly looked at me and asked, "How old are you?"

"I'm 16."

"What's your name?" Arthur asked.

Again with the name thing. If they recognize my real one it could be a problem. But, I am in a place with a large crowd of people, so I could always make a run for it and they would lose me. I'll go with that.

"Shinobe Shaw."

"Why were you following Harry?" Molly asked.

"I told you, I wanted to talk to him."

Arthur sighed and looked at me.

"Where are your parents?" He said.

"Their dead." I practically ground out.

"They died when I was a little kid."

Molly gave me one of those 'poor thing' looks. Arthur gave me a 'sorry to bring it up' look.

He reached out and set an awkward heavy hand on my shoulder. Unfortunately it was the dislocated one.

Oh Merlin that was what I call pain.

My knees buckled, and I couldn't see or hear. All I knew was pain. I didn't even hear Molly scream as I passed out.

End of Chapter

Hey! Hope you like it. Please review!!!

Stray-


	3. An Icy Spear

Through the Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or other assorted characters other than Shinobe Shaw.

Notes: Sorry I've been gone so long. I was on vacation at my Grandparent's house. Thank you, Miss Smith, and Silver-Enchantress-Elf for your awesome reviews. They were highly appreciated and I would love to hear more.

Chapter 3

A black fog surrounded me, but through the darkness I could hear something. Through my grogginess I tried to process what it was, and it finally came to me what I was hearing.

Voices. I could hear voices.

"Will he be all right, Doctor? He looks so…beaten and thin."

"I believe he will be fine Mrs. Weasly. Although, I must say there isn't much we can do right now. Most of these injuries are magic based. The person who did this used strong hexes and curses. He is also is suffering from malnutrition. Most likely influenced by whoever caused these injuries. We do have one solid thing we are sure on; he's been suffering for a long time that's for sure. This must be the worst case of child abuse I have ever seen."

The first voice seemed familiar and was obviously a woman. The second, was a male voice with a combination of serious calm, and comfort mixed into it.

After the male voice spoke, a small sob could be heard. Most likely coming from the female who had spoken first.

Curious to see what was going on, and wondering what they were talking about, I forced my eyes open only to cover them with my hand a second later.

Bloody was that room bright!

Slowly I gained enough nerve to slowly open them and look around. I blinked reputably trying to get used to the blinding light.

I was in a hospital room.

In the front of the white cube-like room, stood Arthur gently holding Molly in his arms while conversing with a middle-aged wizard in green robes.

Molly looked over at me and stopped moving when she saw that I was awake and looking at her in return.

Arthur and the Healer followed her line of vision to where I lay in the small white bed.

Molly quickly detached herself from her husband's arm and raced over to my side beginning to babble over me and my condition.

"Oh Shinobe, your awake! I was so worried about you. You scared me to death when you fainted. Oh, you poor thing! Look at you! Your so thin and your poor shoulder! You must have been in dreadful pain."

I kind of tuned out the rest of her babbling and noticed that her eyes were red and puffy, and that her face was tear streaked.

The Healer and Arthur walked over to me and Arthur put a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Molly dear, slow down and breathe. We still need to talk to the boy about something a little more important." He gave her a secret look, and a small ball of dread began to curl in the empty pit of my belly.

Molly looked from him to me and nodded. She gave me a reassuring smile and wiped away her tears with a white handkerchief.

Somehow, I wasn't reassured.

The Healer cleared his throat and I looked up at him wondering what they had planned for me while I had slept in the little white bed.

"Son," he started, "After lots of consideration and studying your injuries, the Weasly's and I believe it is for the best that you stay with them until you manage to heal."

I guess after hearing that I was going to be living with complete and total strangers, my bottom jaw would be located somewhere around…say, my knees?

Molly's unnaturally strong maternal instincts must have picked up on my worry and she tried to reassure me that it would be alright."

"Now, don't you worry. Arthur works for the Ministry, your perfectly safe with us."

I'm unable to find any possible way to speak, so I merely nod my head at her words. The Ministry, he works for the Ministry. God, you must really hate me.

After about ten more minutes of being Mollied over, I'm dressed and following The Weasly's out the door.

Outside, stood the rest of the Weasly family and Harry. The bushy-haired girl, Hermione, was gone.

Arthur took the whole group a few feet away and formed a good sized huddle. He whispered to them quietly while I was stuck having Molly fuss over my hair and clothes. Every couple of moments, somebody would look away from the huddle at me and then go straight back to the huddle.

After a small while they came back and the various teens would throw me a mixture of strange and assorted looks. Going all the way from, confusion, curiosity, sympathy, and the worst one, distrust.

But what made it worst of all, something that felt like a cold spear through my heart, was that the look of distrust came from Harry.

End of Chapter

I hope you liked it!!!

Shinobe: I was mute the entire bloody time.

Stray: I'll pretend I didn't hear that.

Please review! I love you!

Stray


End file.
